Moving Out, Moving On
by Anomalie
Summary: Cassie's off to college and Sam and Jack contemplate their next move.


Title: Moving Out, Moving On

Author: Anomalie

Summary: Cassie's off to college and Sam and Jack contemplate their next move.

Rated: T

Season: Future

Disclaimer: I don't own them, don't own Stargate SG1, I get no profit.

Moving Out, Moving On

"Cass, do you have all your stuff?" Sam asked as she put a box into Jack's truck.

Cassie poked her head out of the front door. "Yeah, I think so."

Sam nodded and headed back into the house. Today was the day Cassie went off to college. Cassie had decided to go to college this year outside of Colorado Springs. She had struggled with the decision; especially after Janet died. That's why her first year she went to school in Colorado Springs. Cassie hadn't really wanted to leave the family she had left. Sam convinced her that college away would give her a chance to be on her own; to find her own way. Cassie agreed that even though the SGC had been responsible for her survival, she needed a break. Unfortunately, Sam had gotten used to having someone around her house; now she would be alone again.

Daniel, Teal'c, and Jack had come to Cassie's going away party the night before. They had helped Cassie get packed, watched movies, and ate food Jack had grilled. The came back over in the early hours of morning to help load everything into Jack's truck.

Sam walked into the living room to see Daniel, Teal'c, and Cassie looking at pictures in photo albums. Some were of Sam and Cassie, Cassie and Janet, and SG1. A white album caught her eye.

"Cassie, I know you are not going to show pictures of me as a kid." Sam said, pointing towards the album.

Cassie looked up at her and smiled. "Oh yeah" She reached over and opened to album. The pages were filled with baby pictures of Sam.

Jack was piling pancakes onto a plate in the kitchen. "Breakfast is served." He said, setting the plate down on the counter.

"Cassie, you are so bad." Sam said.

"Sam, you were so cute." Daniel said smiling.

Jack raised an eyebrow and walked over to them. He looked back at Sam.

"Baby pictures?"

"Yeah"

"Ah" Jack smiled. "C'mon guys, let's eat. You can all embarrass Carter some more later."

When they all had full stomachs, Daniel and Teal'c headed back to the SGC. Jack, Sam, and Cassie headed out in Jack's truck towards college.

They spent the trip reminiscing. Jack had started off by telling a story about Cassie when she had first come to live on Earth. He and Daniel had taken her to a carnival. Cassie had not had most of the sweets that they bought for her and ate her fill. Cassie had also never seen or ridden the carnival rides. Cassie had been proud that she got Daniel to go on the rides that spin upside down. He had not been very excited, but Cassie had been thrilled. That is, until she lost all off the sweets she had eaten. It was much quicker coming out, than going in.

Sam told Jack about the time that she caught Cassie kissing her boyfriend in his car. Sam had driven past the boy's car, which was parked on the street in front of Janet's house. Sam pulled into the drive way and waited until Cassie got out of the car before she too got out of her car. Cassie had begged her not to tell Janet, and Sam never had.

They arrived and started to get Cassie settled in. Sam teased Cassie that Cassie would've packed up half the house if Sam would've let her. Cassie's roommate hadn't arrived yet. They helped Cassie finish unpacking. Sam set up Cassie's stereo and Jack helped re arrange furniture on Cassie's side of the room. When they had finished, Sam hugged Cassie good bye and told her if she needed anything to call. Jack commented that if it were dire, maybe the Air force would lend Sam a jet so she could be there in a fraction of the time. Just as they were leaving, Cassie's roommate arrived. Introductions were made all around. Jack teased Cassie about attending more parties than classes. Cassie gave him a hug and Jack and Sam left Cassie to get to know her roommate.

Sam had not said much since they pulled away from the school. Jack looked over at her. Sam was staring out the window, wringing her hands in her lap.

"Sam, you okay?" Jack asked.

Sam nodded. "Just thinking"

"Big surprise, Sam Carter thinking."

Sam smiled weakly. "I am alone again. I didn't think it would come so soon."

Jack sighed. "It'll be okay."

Sam looked over at him. "I was used to it before; it's just been nice having someone to come home to."

"We could so something about that y'know." Jack said, turning a corner.

Sam looked at him with disbelief. "Are you saying what I think you are?"

"Only if you want to. I won't make you do anything you don't want to. No rush." Jack said quickly.

Sam took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

They pulled up to Jack's house and he turned off the truck. He looked over at Sam. She was looking at her hands in her lap.

"Sam"

She looked up at him, panic on her face. "Jack, I …"

He reached for her hand and shook his head. "We'll wait. I told you, I'm ready when you are. And you're not ready."

Sam squeezed Jack's hand. "I'm sorry"

"Ah, no apologies. We are taking this slow." He paused, giving her hand a squeeze. "Do you want me to take you home?"

Sam shook her head. "No, I want to stay with you."

"Are you sure? It's no trouble. Not that I wouldn't love to have you stay." Jack said, grinning.

Sam smiled. "No, I am staying. Besides, I'm not quite ready to go back to an empty house."

Jack nodded. "C'mon, let's go make dinner."

They had cleared the dishes from supper and settled down on the couch to watch TV. Jack had his arm around Sam and was massaging her scalp with his hand.

Sam put her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head. She stroked his chest lazily with her fingers.

"I love you Sam"

She looked up at him and kissed him on the chin. He met his lips with hers.

Sam's cell phone began to ring. Jack continued kissing Sam. The phone kept ringing. She broke away and put her forehead to his.

"I gotta get that. It's the SGC."

"I know" He pulled away as she got up to answer the phone.

"This is Carter."

Jack looked at his watch; 23:30 hours. He got up and walked to the kitchen to get his keys.

"I'll be right there." Sam said into the phone.

Jack returned from the kitchen. "C'mon, let's go."

Sam ended the call and grabbed her jacket.

"Something better have blown up for you to have called me." Sam said to one of the technicians as she entered the lab.

Jack followed her in, smiling to himself. Sam was usually so calm and…well…nice. She seemed genuinely irritated.

"Colonel Carter, the artifact from PX3980 just began glowing on its own. We hadn't even touched it and it started up." The young technician stammered nervously.

Sam looked at the device. It had a bluish glow, and it was humming.

"It is emitting some strange energy readings; we didn't know what to make of it." The technician paused, eyeing Jack. "I'm sorry we called you so late, but we thought maybe you would know what to do."

Sam sighed and turned to Jack. "I'll probably be here awhile."

Jack nodded. "No problem, I'll go bug Teal'c"

"I do believe Doctor Jackson is working in his lab. He was the one who suggested we call you Colonel." The technician said quietly.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "On second thought, I think I'll pay Danny a visit."

Sam smiled, "See you later."

"Yup."

Jack and Daniel were playing cards when Sam wandered into Daniel's lab; two hours later. Jack looked up at her. Her eyes were red and she looked exhausted.

"Hi Sam" Daniel said, picking up his cards. "Sorry about the late night phone call, but they were really stumped."

Sam nodded. "It's okay. We have got the situation under control now. I shut it off and separated some of the components, so hopefully it won't come on again."

Jack rubbed his eyes. "Are you ready to go?"

Sam shook her head. "I might as well stay here; I would just have to come back in a few hours."

Jack handed his cards to Daniel and stood slowly. "Okay, I'll head out then."

Sam put her hand on his arm. She didn't want him to leave; she didn't want to be alone. "Stay with me." She said quietly.

Daniel got up quickly. "Um, I'm going to…ah…bathroom." He said, as he strode from the room.

Jack looked into her eyes. "I don't know Carter."

"Jack, we are not in danger of breaking the rules anymore. I don't want to be alone tonight. All this business of Cassie leaving has made me think about Janet and everything she is missing."

Jack raised an eyebrow. The fact that she had come right out and said it; it wasn't like Sam. 'This must really be bothering her' he thought. The fact that she was asking him to stay at the base was weighing heavily on him. He wanted Sam to keep the respect she had earned. Jack didn't want anybody getting the wrong idea. 'Although, everyone already thought we were sleeping together when we weren't.' He thought.

Jack put his hands at her waist and nodded.

Sam pulled him into an embrace and kissed his neck. "Thank you"

Sam's eyes opened as the alarm went off. She rolled over and hit the off button. Jack stirred next to her. She rolled back over to face him, and ran her fingers through his hair.

He smiled and opened his eyes. "Morning Carter"

"Morning General" She said smiling.

"So, going off world today?"

"Yep"

"Ah, you suck"

Sam smiled. "Jack"

"Yeah"

"I'm ready"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I don't think we should do that here."

Sam poked him in the ribs. "Not for _that_." She sighed, "I mean, to move in together."

"Oh" Jack paused, "That"

"Yeah, I was thinking, maybe your place. It's bigger."

"Whatever you want Sam. I'll be happy anywhere as long as it's with you." He said smiling.

Sam leaned in and kissed him forcefully on the lips. "Great, that's settled. Are you sure you have room for my stuff?" She asked, touching his cheek.

Jack put his arm around her waist. "We'll make room."


End file.
